twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Home media releases
This is a list of home media releases of the ''Twilight'' films. Twilight Two Disc Special Edition The two disc special edition DVD for Twilight contains the following features: * Audio commentary by Catherine Hardwicke, Kristen Stewart, and Robert Pattinson. * Three music videos :* "Super Massive Black Hole" by Muse :* "Decode" by Paramore :* "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park * Five extended scenes. * Five deleted scenes. * The Adventure Begins: The Journey from Page to Screen * Comic-Con "fandom" piece * Comic-Con New York "sizzle reel" * Three trailers :* Penelope trailer New Moon Ultimate Fan Edition The "ultimate fan edition" DVD and Blu-ray disc were released on March 20, 2010. It contains the following features: * Audio Commentary by Chris Weitz and Peter Lambert. * Six-part behind the scenes documentary. * Rehearsal footage with Muse, who appears on the soundtrack. * Three music videos :* "Meet Me on the Equinox" by Death Cab for Cutie :* "Satellite Heart" by Anya Marina :* Mute Math Wal-Mart only * 7-Minute sneak peek at Eclipse. Two Disc Special Edition The two disc edition was released March 20, 2010 and contains the following features: * Audio Commentary by Chris Weitz and Peter Lambert. * Six-part behind the scenes documentary. * Rehearsal footage with Muse, who appears on the soundtrack. * Three music videos :* "Meet Me on the Equinox" by Death Cab for Cutie :* "Satellite Heart" by Anya Marina :* Mute Math Three Disc Deluxe Edition The 3 disc edition is the 2 disc edition with a third disc of extras and a film cell sold exclusively at Target. The features are as follows. * Audio Commentary by Chris Weitz and Peter Lambert. * Six-part behind the scenes documentary. * Rehearsal footage with Muse, who appears on the soundtrack. * Three music videos :* "Meet Me on the Equinox" by Death Cab for Cutie :* "Satellite Heart" by Anya Marina :* Mute Math *Film cell Borders Two Disc Edition Borders released a box set which contains the following: * Special packaging * Medallion * Extended scenes * Interviews with Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner, the Cullen family, Jacob Black's pack, the Volturi and Chris Weitz * Footage from the movie's premiere * Audio Commentary by Chris Weitz and Peter Lambert. * Six-part behind the scenes documentary. * Rehearsal footage with Muse, who appears on the soundtrack. * Three music videos :* "Meet Me on the Equinox" by Death Cab for Cutie :* "Satellite Heart" by Anya Marina :* Mute Math Eclipse Standard DVD The standard DVD and Blu-Ray editions were released on December 4, 2010 and contains the following: * Behind-the-scenes commentary with Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart Two-Disc DVD and Blu-Ray/DVD combo * Commentary with Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Stephenie Meyer and Wyck Godfrey * Eight deleted and extended scenes * Six-part documentary on the making of the film *Photo gallery Blu-Ray/DVD combo: * Commentary with Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Stephenie Meyer and Wyck Godfrey * Eight deleted and extended scenes * Six-part documentary on the making of the film * Photo gallery ''Breaking Dawn - Part 1 Two-Disc DVD and Blu-Ray/DVD combo The two-disc edition of ''Breaking Dawn - Part 1 was released on February 11, 2012 and it contains the following features: *6-part documentary on the making of the film (viewable in both standard and PIP modes) *Bella & Edward’s Personal Wedding Video *Jacob's Destiny *Jump to...Jacob *Jump to...Edward *Audio commentary with Bill Condon Items Dreamcatcher keychain The dreamcatcher keychain is an item included with with purchase of the ''New Moon'' 2 disc edition. The offer is available exclusively at Barnes & Noble. It focuses more on the werewolf aspect of New Moon as the dreamcatcher is a part of Ojibwa culture and comes with werewolf-related charms. The charms included are as follows. *Circular dreamcatcher *Sculptural wolf pack tattoo *Wolf pack jewelry tag *Feathers *Crystals Medallion The exclusive medallion is included with the ''Borders'' box set. With a gold body and silver chain, it features the wolf-pack tattoo on one side and the Cullen crest on the other side. External links Twilight *Two Disc Special Edition at Amazon New Moon * Two Disc Edition at Amazon * Two Disc Special Edition (with dreamcatcher) at Barnes & Noble * [http://www.borders.com/online/store/TitleDetail?sku=025192058318 Borders Two Disc Edition] (with medallion) at Borders Category:DVDs